happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Strange Love
' Strange Love '''is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, Crazy, Shelly and their band sing a song while they slowly turn into monsters. It is also a music video of the Karen O song of the same name. Roles Starring *Shelly *Crazy *Josh *Nutty *Ale Featuring *Lumpy Appearances *Victor Frankenstein *Edgar "E" Gore *Weird Girl *Sparky *Lammy *Cuddles *Giggles *Flaky *Handy *Russell *Howdy Plot At the jazz lounge decorated for Halloween, Lammy, Cuddles, Giggles, Handy, Russell, Lumpy, Howdy, and Flaky sit around their tables, drink and talk until they quiet down as the lights dim and a spotlight shines on Shelly.On stage, Shelly starts to sing "Strange Love" backed by Crazy on guitar, Josh on percussion, Ale on piano, and Nutty on the theremin and pedal guitar. As Shelly sings, she and the band start to transform into monsters which starts to freak out the audience. Crazy, Nutty and Shelly transform into vampires and Ale & Josh turn into werewolves. As everyone starts running away, Josh and Ale start mauling Lammy, Handy, and Giggles. Howdy then pulls out a gun, loads a silver bullet and shoots Ale but then has his blood sucked out by Crazy and Shelly as she continues to sing. Lumpy (dressed as a monster hunter) then tries to shoot a stake at Crazy and Nutty as they fly across the room but, Crazy spits his venom into Lumpy's eyes blinding him as he ends up impaling Cuddles and Russell. He then successfully kills Nutty by impaling him with a stake dipped in holy water. Nutty then starts to melt until his skeleton, a puddle of blood and green liquid, his Groucho Marx glasses, and several pieces of candy remain. After seeing what has happened to Nutty, Crazy and Shelly flee into the rafters and Josh starts to fight Lumpy. Lumpy is then decapitated by Josh's claws. Josh then bursts out of the lounge's walls, howls into the night and runs off into the distance. Crazy and Shelly then fly down from the rafters and share a kiss in front of the decapitated Lumpy whose body is squirting blood like a fountain. The couple then fly out of the lounge leaving a heart-shaped hole in the celing and into the night. Lyrics ''Love, love is strange Oh-oh When there's beauty on the inside,The outside there's nothing to ch-ch-ch-change In the life that I know or after it I wanna be someone to love with someone watching over me Rain or storm, the only place I wanna be is close to the heart of everything you'd ever need The lightning's not frightening when you are with me Oh cause love is not always what you think it'll be Love, oh love is strange, oh-oh When there's beauty on the inside,The outside there's nothing to ch-ch-ch-change Strange love, strange love for one another Strange love, strange love for one another Can't judge a book by its cover Strange love, strange love for one another Love, love is strange, oh-oh When there's beauty on the inside,The outside there's nothing to ch-ch-ch-change The lightning's when you are with me Oh cause love is not always what you think it'll be Love, love is strange, oh-oh When there's beauty on the inside,The outside there's nothing to ch-ch-ch-change Strange love, strange love for one another Strange love, strange love for one another Can't judge a book by its cover Strange love, strange love for one another Strange love, strange love for one another Strange love, strange love for one another Can't judge a book by its cover Strange love, strange love for one another Deaths *Lammy, Handy, and Giggles are mauled by Josh and Ale *Ale is shot by Howdy *Cuddles and Russell are impaled by a stake *Nutty is impaled by a stake and melts. *Lumpy is decapitated by Josh. Injuries *Lumpy is blinded by Crazy's venom Trivia *It's pretty ironic that Ale becomes a werewolf even though she is already a wolf *Nutty melting is a parody of the face melting scene in Raiders of the Lost Ark *The title "Strange Love" is seen on a poster with Crazy and Shelly on it. *This episode was made as a tie-in to Pattyp999's excitement of the movie Frankenweenie *Because of said tie-in, a parody of the film's poster (featuring Tree Friend versions of Victor Frankenstein, Edgar "E" Gore, Weird Girl and Sparky) is seen next to the title card *The following costumes are seen *Crazy is dressed as the Phantom of the Opera *Shelly is dressed as a vampiress *Ale is wearing a witch hat *Josh is dressed as Buzz Lightyear *Nutty is wears his Groucho Marx glasses from Remains to be Seen *Lumpy is dressed as a monster hunter *Lammy is dressed as Fluttershy *Cuddles and Giggles are dressed as Mario and Princess Peach *Flaky is dressed as mermaid *Handy is dressed as Ash Williams from The Evil Dead *Russell is dressed as Captain Hook *Howdy is dressed as a chicken Category:Music Videos Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween